communityshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Abed Nadir
Abed Nadir, played by Danny Pudi, is a major pop-culture junkie! Abed started his student career at Greendale as Business Major, in hopes that he would someday run his dad's falafel restaurant, but when Abed confesses that he would much rather be director, a series of confrontations between his father and Britta eventually leads to him becoming a film student. Season One Abed meets Jeff on the first day of class and is invited to join the study group by Britta. He invites Shirley, Troy, Annie and Pierce. ("Pilot" Season 1 Episode 1) Abed confesses that he would much rather be a film student than a business student, but that his father will only pay for him if he goes to school for business. So, Britta offers to pay for his film classes, which causes conflict between her and his father, and then later on between her and Abed, when she discovers that he didn't use her money for the film classes. Jeff helps Britta work things out with Abed, and she discovers that he was letting her think that he didn't use the money for class so that he could tape her for a project he was working on. His father lets him continue taking film classes, realizing that it makes him happy. ("Introduction to Film" Season 1 Episode 3) Abed, who is the star of the film department, seems to be creating films that can predict the future. ("Debate 109" Season 1 Episode 9) Troy and Abed are biology partners. Their project is to teach a mouse to respond to a song, but Troy is afraid of mice. When the mouse gets loose, he tries to hide from Abed, so that he doesn't have to help search for it. ("Environmental Science" Season 1 Episode 10) The gang tracks down a girl they think has a crush on Abed, but it just turns out that her boyfriend is the white version of Abed. Everyone is worried that Abed will be crushed by being rejected, but it turns out that he is actually confident and able to get dates on his own. ("Physical Education" Season 1 Episode 17) Jeff devises a system to get the gang access to the amazing chicken fingers served in the cafeteria by getting Abed hired as a fry cook. Soon the power goes to Abed’s head, and he and the gang become like a mafia fueled by chicken fingers. Jeff, who was originally the brains of the operation, is pushed to the side. When Abed goes too far with his newfound authority, the gang comes back to Jeff to get him to take Abed down. Everything goes back to normal, but Jeff and Abed have a new understanding of each other. ("Contemporary American Poultry" Season 1 Episode 21) Season Two Quotes *"This is kinda like Breakfast Club, right?" ("Pilot" Season 1 Episode 1) *"I thought you were like Bill Murray in any of his films, but you're more like Michael Douglas in any of his films." ("Pilot" Season 1 Episode 1) *"Jeff, did I say anything in my sleep last night about farm animals or Brian Williams?" ("Home Economics" Season 1 Episode 8) *"Sometimes I like to pour hot chocolate mix into cold milk and drink it with hot cocoa, I call it special drink" ("Home Economics" Season 1 Episode 8) *"When you guys first came in we were as wholesome and healthy as the family in The Brady Bunch. And now we're as dysfunctional and incestuous as the cast of The Brady Bunch." ("Romantic Expressionism" Season 1 Episode 15) *"The kid's gonna be a star, he's a young 'the asian guy from Lost.'" ("Communication Studies" Season 1 Episode 16) *"The minute before you thought about busting us, that was the minute you had chicken in your hands."'' ("Contemporary American Poultry" Season 1 Episode 20)'' *"To be blunt, Jeff and Britta is no Ross and Rachel. Your chemistry and sexual tension are putting us all on edge, which is ironically, and hear this on every level, you're keeping us from being friends"'' ("Modern Warfare" Season 1 Episode 22)'' *"Come with me if you don't wanna get paint on your clothes." ("Modern Warfare" Season 1 Episode 22)